


What ifs and if onlys

by Gliteryrainbow



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Character Death, Clay | Dream Manipulates TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gliteryrainbow/pseuds/Gliteryrainbow
Summary: Tubbo finally comes to visit, Tommy in exile.I'm sure nothing can go wrong right?Oh,  and dream is there to witness.
Kudos: 7





	What ifs and if onlys

Tommyinnit was exiled about a month ago. And Dream was his only friend there. Though it wasn't all bad. They did fun things together, like go mining, or making fun of each other, or Tommy's favorite; what he liked to call "put your armor in the hole" where Dream blew up Tommy's armor and then laughed with him about it. 

But it wasn't the same anymore, yeah they still did all that stuff but Tommy began to realise that nobody cared about him when he wasn't around, he had almost stopped asking about 'home' completely. With the one exception of Tubbo. And the answers that Dream gave when he did ask never made him happy, it was always that Tubbo was happier without him, or that l'manburg was on peaceful terms with everyone. Whatever the response was it always managed to remind him that everyone was better off without him. 

So, imagine his surprise when he found out Tubbo wanted to come visit him. 

The same Tubbo that was always talking about how much better off he was without him, the same person that didn't even come to his party. The same person who caused all this shit in the first place. 

So needless to say; Tommy was pissed. Pissed enough that he didn't sleep. Not that he normally did anyways, but instead of even trying he waited in the middle of the bridge connecting his place and the nether hub, waiting with his "your tubbo" compass in hand. He wasn't sure what he planned on doing when Tubbo got here but boy was he ready for it. 

Dream got there first however. Though appeared mildly upset when he realized that Tommy had no intention of leaving the bridge, he said " I'm waiting for tubbo" with an annoyed tone of voice any time Dream tried to convince him to leave. Dream would've left himself if he didn't want to see what was going to happen between the two when they finally met up again. 

Tubbo finally showed. Surprised to not only find Tommy on the bridge waiting for him with Dream against the portal. But surprised to see the shape he was in. He looked so run down and so.. Depressing. What had he done to Tommy? He charged Tommy and tried to hug him, only for Tommy to push him back. It was only then that Tubbo recognized the anger in his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK TUBBO YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR OVER A MONTH AND DON'T EVEN COME TO SEE ME I COULD'VE DIED OUT THERE YOU FUCKING EXILED ME YOU LITTLE BITCH HOW DARE YOU I-" Tubbo kind of stopped listening there to process what he was hearing, Tommy had every right to be upset with him but he thought Tommy would be happy to see him again, Tubbo sure was, he would've cone out sooner but he had presidential duties to cover. He snapped back to reality due to Tommy hitting him on the shoulder "you aren't even listening to me."   
"I was! I didn't come visit because I was busy"  
"you couldn't have even found the time to come to my party?"  
"like I said I'm a very busy person being president and all-"  
"you were SIX. MINUTES. AWAY. And you couldn't bother to come see me once?"  
"look I'm sorry!"   
"The only person who's come to see me is Dream. Why is he being more of a friend to me right now than you are" Tommy's eyes silently welled with tears  
"well no need to be rude Tommy!"  
"I'LL BE AS RUDE AS I WANT TO BITCH, YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO COME SEE YOUR BEST FRIEND-" Tommy began to step closer to Tubbo as he yelled, causing Tubbo to back up until he was towards the edge of the bridge getting screamed at by Tommy.   
"look Tommy I'm sorry but all of this was because of your own reckless behavior. You did all that to yourself."  
"You could have at least come to see me"  
Everything that happened next was a blur in his mind, Tommy heard the clatter of the metal compass hitting the obsidian after he dropped it, his hands becoming fists as he pulled his arm back and punched his best friend as he did so many time before, the intention to only do what a fist could, half a heart of damage. 

But that's not what happened. 

Tommy's heart sank as he watched Tubbo lose his balance and fall off the bridge and into the lava below. "TUBBO!!" he dropped down on his stomach and reached over the bridge, in an attempt to catch his friend that obviously failed. Tears slip down his face hearing the scream ring throughout the nether as a moment later both his and Dream's communicator pings with what he knew was Tubbos death message, broadcasted to the whole server that his friend was gone. 

Dream stood there in shock at what just happened. He just watched Tommy KILL Tubbo. Right in front of him. Tubbo may have died with one of the discs in his ender chest but that didn't matter Anymore. He had all the leverage he could ever want on Tommy. He walked over to Tommy and yanked him up by the back of his shirt "what the hell was that? You just killed tubbo"   
Tommy's response is pitiful. Just weak "I'm sorry.."'s with sobs in between each time he said it until finally at the end he looked up at Dream and said "please don't tell anyone. Everyone already hates me as is" while trying not to sob more. Dream simply looked down at him and said nothing for a moment, of course he wasn't going to tell yet, Tommy would get killed. But he doesn't want to seem like he was just okay with it either. Dream finally took Tommy by the hand and drug him through the portal to his exile "stay out of the Nether at least until tomorrow I need to think about this." Dream jumped into the ocean and Tridents away back to dream SMP leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan on continuing this, and sticking with cannon plot, but now with the extra weight on Tommy of what happened to tubbo.


End file.
